No Matter What
by Heart's Fate
Summary: She betrayed him. Now he believes he's come up with the best way to ease the pain. Rated for suicide.Very AU, just warning you now. LitaJohn Lita Randy, however its onesided. Complete
1. I love you even until I die

**_Title_**: No Matter What

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't any of the characters that appear in this story. They are Vince Mcmahon's not mine.

_**Summary:**_ She betrayed him. Now he's come to a solution for the pain.

**_Notes from the Author_**: This is a two part story. Here's thee first part for you. The last part should be out soon. I hope you like. I'm not good with tragdies but...I had to try this was bugging me to be written.R&R please.

_**Rated**_: For suicide.

* * *

**_Part One_**

He sat on his bed, looking down at the paper that sat on his lap. Eyes closing a moment, as silent tears began to roll down his cheek. A soft knocking caused the young man to look up.

"Yo...are you alright?" he heard one of his best friends' ask.

"I'm fine." came the harsh reply.

"Lita's on the phone...She wants to talk to you." His jaw clenched at the name. More tears ran down his cheek. "She has nothing to say that I want to hear." the young man sighed.

He looked beside him only to see elegant hand writing. Slowly he read it once more...

_Hey hun..._

_I miss you. _

_I can't wait till you come home. _

_Then..._

_Tthen we can start that family that we always wanted._

Tears again made their way down the handsome man's face, he could just picture her blushing as she wrote the letter. Blinking away his tears he continued to read.

_Stay safe. _

_Please don't die. _

_Return to me in one piece. _

_I love so much. _

_I don't know what I'd do without you._

_Love always, your little firecracker._

A sob racked through his body as he clenched the letter tightly in his hand, holding it close to his chest.

* * *

**Two years previous**...

He lied down on his bed. The other soldier's moving around as they got themselves pack. A big smile stretched over the young man's handsome features. Today was the day he got to go home to see his beautiful fiance. He was going to surprise her. Just months ago he had received a letter from her. Although he hadn't had much time to reply and let her know that he still cared. He'd been away from home for four years and hadn't seen any of his friends during that time. He was only able to keep in touch with a few of them.

He stepped out of the terminal and walked out to see two friends waiting for him. "Dawn! Eddie!" he cried, drawing their attention. The woman he addressed smiled and ran up to him, hugging him tightly.

"You made it in one piece." she said with a giggle. He nodded, then looked up at the Latino beside her.

"It's good to see you home, esse." The raven haired man said with a big grin.

"She have any idea?" Eddie shook his head, "Nah. She has no clue your home. She's in for quite the surprise."

The man's smile grew wider at the thought of his soon-to-be wife. 'I can't wait to see her.' No sooner had the thought crossed his mind did he hurry the duo towards the car. He stepped out of the car thanking his friend. Eddie and Dawn smiled saying it was no problem. Nodding his thanks again, he hurried up the steps of the apartment with his bag slung of his shoulder. Anxiously, he made his way up to the apartment he shared with his girlfriend.

Putting his key into the keyhole, he turned the knob and pushed the door open. "Lita?" The young man walked deeper into the apartment. Clothing scattered through out the living room of the apartment. Eye brows knotted together as a deep scowl appeared on his handsome face. 'What's this mess?' he asked himself.

"Li?" He called out. Hr stepped over some of the clothing as he made his way to the bedroom he shared. "Li-Li?" he called once more. Turning the bedroom door knob he pushed the door open. The sight that greeted him brought tears to his eyes. Before him on the bed, his girlfriend lied in the arms of another man asleep. "Lita!" He nearly shouted in anger. The woman stirred. Hazel colored eyes fluttering open. Slowly they drew in the coloring and focused on the angry figure standing in the door way. Eyes growing wide.

"Hun..." Lita squeaked as she looked at her boyfriends face. He glared at her, tears burning hot in his eyes at the betrayal. "Li...how could you?" Lita looked at the situation she was in. Looking at the blonde haired man lying down beside her and then up at the one man she loved so much.

"I can explain..." she said hoarsely. Her hazel eyes beginning to form tears. "It's not what it looks like." He's temper flared. "Not what it looks like!" he shouted at her. "Lita, you're sleeping with another man!" the red haired woman clenched the bed sheet closer to her chest, flinching as he yelled.

"No we didn't!" Lita tried to explain. Shaking his head, he turned on his heel walking back towards the door. Grasping the door knob tightly, his knuckles slowly began to turn white. He cast one more glare in her direction. "How can you say that? The proves all over the apartment."

"But..."

"I don't want to hear it. I hope your happy with your little toy." He slammed the door behind him, quickly making his way through the apartment.

* * *

That had happened two years previous. During that time he found comfort at the bars, trying to drink away all memories of her. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't do it. He still loved her. No matter how much he tried to hate her for the pain she caused him. He couldn't do it. His friends today him to move on, but again he couldn't. He couldn't see himself happy with any other woman except her. Even her friends told him to try and date other women.

He set the letter he had received those few years ago beside him. His large hand moving forward to take hold of the cold gun sitting a few inches away. 'This is it.' He thought to himself. Grabbing the gun with one hand while grasping the letter in the other.

"Are you going to come out?" a concerned female voice asked through the door.

"No."

"You shouldn't put yourself through all this pain. Come out with us." Chris' voice said from beside his raven haired girlfriend.

"No."

"You're acting like a child." Victoria said growing more concerned.

"This is the only way to get rid of the pain." he said softly.

Blue eyes looked down at his girlfriend, fear slowly moving over her pretty face. "What are you talking about!" Chris demanded as he pounded harder against the door.

"Tell her I said bye."

Blue eyes widen. "Don't do anything stupid!" Chris looked behind him to see the others had joined him. When he turned back to the door a loud shot rung through the house. Gasps escaped the four women. Chris and Eddie rammed their shoulders against the closed door, shortly falling into the room.

The other's stepped into the room looking around till their eyes landed on the sight on the bed.

"Oh God..."Trish said softly, tears willing up in her eyes as her hand shot up to her mouth. She turned burying her face into Christian's chest.

Blood spread over the white sheets of the bed. The man had fallen back, face first against the pillow. The gun he held slowly, fell to the floor with a soft thud. The letter still in his grasp.

Eddie pulled Dawn close against him as she cried. His hand running through her hair gently. Christian had pulled Trish closer against him and moved her away from the sight. Dave carried a shaking Lillian out of the room as she sobbed into his chest. Victoria shook her head at the sight, trying to deny that it had happened. Chris placed a comforting hand on his girlfriends shoulder, as he stepped forward removing the letter from his friends' grasp.

Tears freely fell from the grown man's eyes as he ride the note aloud.

"Chris...I know you'll probably be the one to most likely find this one first. I want to say thank you for everything you've done for me. But no matter what you did it didn't help. I love her. Even after what happened I can't hate her. Don't be mad at her. You all have remained friends after all that's happened. Don't hate her. Stay friends. Tell her...I'll always love her, even until I die."

* * *

Final Notes: I know it's lame, but it was bothering me to be written. If your curious about who the man is you can either wait till the next chapter or e-mail me at the back of her head: Also I'm kinda looking for a beta...if anyone is interested let me know. Thanks. 


	2. My fault

_**Title**_: No Matter What

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't any of the characters that appear in this story. They are Vince Mcmahon's not mine. 

_**Summary**_: He's gone. What's she gonna do about it? (John/Lita, Lita/Randy although it's only one sided.)

_**Notes**_: _Italic_ are flashbacks.

**_Rated:_** For suicide and language.

* * *

**_Part Two_**

She drew her knees close to her body. Staring hatefully at the phone. Tears ran freely down her beautiful face. "He can't be gone." She whispered. "He just can't." She choked out as another sob escaped her body.

"Li..." the male made his presence known to her as he pushed off the wall. Lita shook her head, not looking at the man who approached her.

"This is all some sick joke from Chris." She reassured herself as she continued to bear a hole into the phone. The redheaded Diva had just received a call from a seemingly calm Chris. He'd talked normally to her at first but she knew that something was bothering him. When she finally asked, the blonde haired man had broken down and today her what had happened. And what she had heard, was not what she was expecting it. Those words she refused to believe.

* * *

_"Li..." Chris said softly, his voice shaking slightly._

_Lita blinked, "Chris what happened?"_

_Chris drew in a breath. "John's gone."_

_"What do you mean John's gone?" She asked her voice growing with alarm. "Where did he go?"_

_The silence coming from the other line was tearing her apart. "Chris? Are you still there? You're scaring me."_

_After a few more minutes Chris replied, "John's dead."_

_Lita drew in a deep breathe. No way. There was no way that was true. John Cena could not be dead. He just couldn't. "You're lying. This is just one of your sick jokes isn't? Jericho you shouldn't be-"_

_"Dammit Lita! I'm not fucking lying to you. You know me well enough that I wouldn't lie about something like this." The redhead woman bit her lower lip trying to stop the tears from falling._

_"He's really gone?"_

_Chris sighed as he ran a hand over his face wiping away the tears. "He's gone, Li. He...he..." Chris couldn't bring himself to say it._

_"How?" Lita's broken voice asked softly holding the phone tightly against her ear._

_"He killed himself." The blonde Canadian finally answered. The phone dropped noisily to the ground as loud sobs escaped from the redheaded female. "Li? Lita!" Chris yelled in the phone at the sudden noise._

_"She's not up for talking right now." The calm voice of Randy Orton said. "What did you say to her?"_

_"Your best friend is dead."_

_"What?" Randy looked to his side only to see Lita curl up on the couch hugging her knees to her chest._

_"Don't make me repeat myself please." Chris said._

_"Chris, I'll call you later." Randy said softly, fighting back tears as he hung up the phone._

* * *

"He's really gone isn't he?" Lita asked softly through the tears that continued to fall. She turned her watery gaze to the dark haired man sitting opposite to her.

Randy sighed, refusing to look up her. He didn't want to see her in this pain. "From what Chris says..." Randy sucked in a breath. "John's viewing is next Friday."

Lita nodded slowly, standing to her feet she made her way to the phone. Punching in a few numbers the red head wiped away at her tears only to have more fall. "Stace?"

"Could you please come over? Yeah, ok thanks." The young woman hung up the phone.

She slowly made her way back to the living room where Randy sat, only to stop before entering. She turned running back into the bedroom she once shared with John clenching a stuffed dragon to her chest, the waterworks breaking when remembering how she received it.

* * *

_Lita tugged John and Dawn Marie through the crowded boardwalk. "Come on." The smiling red head exclaimed, as she pulled them in the direction of the arcade. "It's not that far."_

_"Mamacita, you keep pulling at their arms like that, you might pull them out of the socket" Eddie said smoothly from behind the trio._

_Lita stuck out her tongue. "No I won't." John looked over his shoulder at the self-proclaimed "Latino Heat" then down at the smiling red head pulling his arm. "I don't know 'bout that. Ya got a pretty strong grip." He teased ruffling his girlfriends hair playfully._

_She pouted slightly, her lower lip sticking out cutely. "You're no fun. Teaming up on me like that."_

_Dawn scoffed, "Like you don't do the same to them." Lita looked at the best friend, frowning slightly_.

_"Fine." Letting go of John and Dawn's hands, the red head pushed her way through the crowd putting some distance between her and her three friends._

_Cena shook his head. "That's my baby. A little hot-head. I'll meet you guys at the arcade." HE waved over his shoulder before running after the retreating form of his girlfriend._

_After catching up, he scooped the young woman into his arms. He chuckled softly at the surprised exclamation she released. "Oh John. Put me down." Lita said, trying to escape from his grasp._

_"Nah uh." Shaking his head, he brought his lips down to hers. Lita smiled, as he pulled away. "I hate when you do that." She said softly, a hand moving up to caress his face gently ignoring the looks they were receiving. Smiling sweetly the little red head pulled the hat he wore off and jumped out of his arms. A shocked expression crossing his handsome face as she put the hat on herself._

_"I'll race you." The red head winked before dashing towards the arcade._

_Blue eyes blinked, "Hey now! That ain't fair." He smiled slightly, chasing after the redhead._

**-x-**

_He caught his breath as he stood beside the beautiful red haired woman. A smile gracing her face. She reached forward grab his hand tugging on it._

_"Geez, woman. Can't a guy get a second to relax."_

_"When your with me you never get a chance a relax." She replied as her smile grew._

_"Ain't that the truth." He rolled his eyes playfully as she dragged him through the arcade. Her hazel eyes catching sight of a green and purple dragon plush offered as a price._

_"Honey..." She started slowly, looking up into his light blue eyes. An eyebrow raised in curiosity. "What..." He asked slowly, watching the fiery red head before him._

_Lita trailed a finger down his arm slowly. "Do you think you can win that for me?" she pointed at the stuffed dragon. His blue eyes following the direction her finger pointed and snorted. "That. Please woman, it'd be easy."_

_After a few hours of game playing, which included borrowing more money from Eddie when he and Dawn Marie finally joined the pair, John had managed to win the prized dragon. Giving it to the red head, who happily took it after placing a sweet kiss on his lips._

* * *

Lita cried into her pillow. She didn't hear the door open as three people stepped into the room. "Li?" the soft voice indicating that her blonde friend had arrived. Lita looked up at the trio. Stacy standing between Randy and Shane Helms, a concerned look crossing their features.

"Hey girl." Stace said walking slowly up to the bed, sitting down beside the teary eyed red head. "How you holding up?" the blonde asked softly, a hand reaching out to run through the red locks of the broken woman.

Hazel eyes fell on the photo on her nightstand. It was of her and John, taken the first time they went out on a date. Randy had taken the picture. They looked so happy but that was six years ago. Now there were going to be no more happy memories or adventures. She broke down into fresh tears, Stacy drew the woman into her arms rubbing her back comfortingly.

Stacy looked up at the two men. Randy was staring down at the carpet his arms crossed over his chest. It really came to her as a surprise when she arrived that he was the one to answer the door. Shane had moved closer to the bed, standing only a few inches away from the bed.

"Lita it's going to be okay."

The red head only shook her head. "No it's not. It's my fault. All my fucking fault." She cried into Stacy's shoulder. The blonde looked up to the two men for help. Shane ran a hand through his hair looking up to see Randy walk closer.

"Li...it wasn't your fault." Shane said softly before Randy could get in a word.

"Yes it is...If I hadn't had let..." Lita bit her lower lip, moving away from Stacy to stare down at her hand.

"That had nothing to do with it." Randy spoke up.

"Yes it did!" She practically yelled. "He wouldn't have left if it hadn't happened. We would still be together. He wouldn't be dead..."

"But nothing happened between the two of you." Stacy said softly, running her hand through the other girls' hair. "He just wouldn't..."

Lita cut her off. "Don't blame this on him. It's all my fault." Stacy opened her mouth to speak again however Lita cut her off once more. "Thanks." she whispered, "I mean it, but I want to be left alone. Just for now."

Stacy nodded, "If you need us we'll be door stairs." She stood up making her way out the door with Shane. However when she noticed Randy hadn't budged. She grabbed the dark haired man's hand and dragged him out of the room, closing the door behind her.

**-x-**

Stacy leaned back against Shane. His arms circled around her waist. "I'm worried." the leggy blonde said, breaking into the silence that had engulfed the trio since leaving the bedroom of the upset red head.

"I know. We all are." Shane said softly, rubbing her arms gently. "Randy...you ok man?"

The dark haired man looked up tear slowly running down his face. "My best friend is dead. The other person I cared about is about to have a nervous breakdown. What do you think?" He asked bitterly.

"Randy, you have to stay strong. Your not John and Lita's only friend you know. We all are effected." Stacy said, tears starting to fall slowly down her face as she pictured her friends vulnerable state. She looked up, to she his teary blue gaze focusing on the bedroom door. "You love her don't you." she asked softly.

Randy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You have no idea how hard it is to love some one, who you know will never love you back. I stayed by her side through everything. And yet I know I can't have her. i know she belongs to him. No matter what. She was his, even if she wasn't with him." He leaned back against the wall. Looking up to the sky, "John I'm sorry. Sorry falling for your girl."

Stacy bit back the tears that threatened to fall. She opened her mouth to speak, only to have her voice be overpowered by a loud gun shot. Randy was the first to move from his shot, rushing to the bedroom door. He opened it quickly, biting down on his lip to stop his yell. Stacy gasped behind him, her hand shooting up to her mouth. Her legs gave way as she fell back into Shane's arms. Shane picked the woman up in his arms casting one look into the room, tears falling as he moved the blonde towards the couch.

Lita laid on the bed, blood trickling from the gun wound on her head. Her face buried in the pillow. Randy stepped closer to inspect the object in her arms. The picture she had stared at so many times wishing for her love to come back to her, was clenched tightly in her hand. The gun held loosely in her other hand. His hand moved forward, to move her hair from her paling face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. His tears falling silently on the covers.

**-x-**

A week had passed since the passing of their two friends. Now they were all gathered around the tombstones of John and Lita Cena. Tears falling from all present.

"It was my fault." a man whispered as he walked closer to the group.

"Damn right it's you fault." Chris hissed, tightening his grip on Victoria's waist slightly. "If you hadn't slept with-"

"I didn't sleep with her. It was a misunderstanding." the tall blonde man replied said softly. "She wouldn't let me touch her. She didn't want to hurt him. I wouldn't listen. I got her drunk but we didn't do anything."

"Hunter..." Trish began only for him to cut her off.

"I'm sorry, I ruined something special for the two of you." He spoke softly running a hand over both tombstones.

* * *

**_Final Notes_**: A sad little story. This chapter I think came out better then the last one. I'm gonna fix that one up. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
